


Season's Greetings

by markihost



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markihost/pseuds/markihost
Summary: As Christmas approaches, J̩̜̥̳̼ac̡̺͈͇k̬͍̳septiceye reflects on how much he's gained in this life.





	

_December 20, 2016. 9 pm._

The apartment was a snug sanctuary against the cold, forbidding dark. Red and green Christmas tree lights were tightly wrapped around the branches. They wove and shone, the bulbs blooming out and twinkling in the dimmed yellow lighting of the living room.

This quaint scene was only barely punctuated by the shouts emanating from the little studio off to the side.

“BUT THANK YOU GUYS, SO MUCH FOR WATCHING THIS EPISODE- IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON RIGHT IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSSSSS! AND-” Jack leaned forward into his facecam before purring, “high fives all arounnnnnd.” _WHA-PSH! WHA-PSH! “_ BUT THANK YOU GUYS AND I’LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES…” he pointed to the ceiling now as his voice squeaked accordingly, “IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!” 

With that, J̮̞͘ack sat back, and sighed. Running one hand through his dark green hair, he felt the sweat on his palms and proceeded to wipe them down on his hoody. He felt his left palm come in contact with the cold zipper by his neck and he shivered. Standing up, stretching, he padded out of his room towards the kitchen.

Pulling open the fridge, the loud Irishman cleared his tired throat as he pulled out an almost-empty jug of milk and took a long swig.

**_“B̩̼̱͉̼̮l̲̝o̢̮o̧̹̥̹̮̱d̢ͅ ̤w̸̯ͅo̮͙̠ṳ̰̗̕l̰͙̤̝̜d̦̗͇͈̲͉̤ ͕̩̟̘͔̟b̢̞̞̦̥̯e҉̫̻̬̩̼ͅ ̭̣͈̗̭s̴̳͓̪̪̥̻̯o͔͚ ̥̺m͠u̴͍̠̦̦ͅc͚͇̫͓ḩ̳͎ ̫̝m̘͉̞͚̱̳̟͠o͙̣̮̺̼̱͜r̼e̡̖̥̮͙̠̱̼ ̷̲̤r̗̭͚ȩ̳̩̝͖̞̳̖fr̦͚e̸͉̪̤s҉̥̩̯̳̲̮h̴̠͎̮̖i̧͇̱͙͙͖͔n͓̲̗̞g͚̠̲͙̻̮͜ͅ.”_ **

He shuddered back to Earth. _Pushed the thoughts down._ If he ignored them… if the viewers paid no mind… it would be so much easier that way. Wiping the cold droplets off of his mustache, he turned to look out at the main foyer instead. It still took him a second to understand that it was all real. That he was actually here. His gaze skated over the far-too-large tree, the lovingly wrapped presents, and came to rest on the woman dozing on the couch. She was so beautiful, hair spread out as she snored gently.

He was tempted to k͉̗i̖̳l҉̫̙͍l̞̲̦̹̪̮̝.̳̜͚ ̣̮͙̞̘̺dr̸̻͙̜̟̪̣ͅi͇̖̯͔̠͖̗n̰̣̘̲k̼̤̙.̭͍̘̘̦̜ wake her up but she had been so tired from all the preparations for the coming holidays that he thought it best to leave her. Gently covering her with a shawl that she had left draped on a table, he walked into the bathroom and faced the mirror. Running cold water, he splashed his face and looked up.

And facing him was a tearstained, bleeding face, gazing up at him from a curled up position on the floor. People would barely recognize Sean Mcloughlin as the broken doppelganger, twisted and cut everywhere.

 _ **“I’m getting better at p͚͢r̳̱e̟̠̥͕̱͢t̷͈̙e͉n͇̤̭̣d͇̪̳̻̜̠i͕͙͜n̝̻̦g̘̩̱̮̯͖.”**_ Anti growled. His hoarse throat, all the worse from imitating his hist’s perky voice and from the milk that let him sound more like h͓͔̘͉̱̙̺̦i͏̥̜̥͇͇̜̰͚m͓̥̭̤̟͝s̯̣e̴̛͔̰̟͉̥l̺̹̗͚͘f̢̞͕̫̖̲̙̥̬̖. **“I confess, I was scared for a second there. Thought they might _s̯̰̹͜͜u̸̝̭̠̹͡͠s̜̺͚̘͘͝p͇̹̬̰̠̩͞ẹ̡͓̥̠̖c̰͚͚͕͡t̰̥̲̹̖̗̟̞͡͞ͅ_ that it wasn’t just silly old Jack milking an o̸̖̺̙̲̘̤̙͖̙̳̤̗͉̤̲͎̩͠ͅl҉̵̢̮͔̺̹̘͓̣̯̟͓̱̳̮̥͢d̸̷̡̗͉͇̝̜͖̫̜̭̬͈̥̤̬̝͞ͅͅͅ  
̸̞͇̗̖̫̩̞͎̬̳͇̬͢ͅ prank.” **

**“But I got better. Better at pushing down the _u̵̮͍̗͖͠r͎̲̰̼̦͈̼̺͟g͚͕̪̝͉ę̶̡̮͚̺̘s̵̗̝̝̦͙͎̩̕͟ ̤̪̘̼̱̠̜͎̕͠ạ̺̱̠n͚̯͔͉̗͔͘͢d̶̷̸͚̼̺̱͖ ̞̼̮̪͖̘͓̻t҉͖̼̱̠͖̤̘̫ͅh͓̞̪͇͟͝e̵̢͚̼̪̭͇͔̦ ̳̹̦̜̫͔̯̭t̫̫͔͎̠͇̕e̱̝̩̳̭͍͙̻̫m͏̸̜̦̗̥p̴̧͙̱̮͍͜t̘͙͜͞a͍̜t̶̟̼͓͞i̮̞͓̩͔͡o̬͕̫̣͔̙̭n̬͉̦̖̖̗̕͜s͚̣̝̟̩̘͇͕͜ ̨̝̺͙̠̮͞t̲͓̜̟͈̯̹̲͟o̧̟͔͉͜ ͏̩̭ḳi̶̵̸͓̟̤̤̘̱̬̻l̸̢͎͉̙̭̬ͅl̶̲͈̜̗̲͞ ̨̭͈̳̺͓̱̩͜a̛̭̤͇̪̠̠̖͜ņ͖̖̬͓̻̫̻̤d̶̛̤̠̙̪ ̶̷͕̭̦̫͠e̱̳͙̘͚̗̳͎͖a̸̧̖̺͍̱̥̱̹t̟̞̬͢ ̸̨̛̮͈͇̤̭a̟͟͞n̷̢̲̥̩͈͞d͙ ̶̮̥̤̲͎d̴҉̮̠͈̖̦͓̙ͅr̡̨̺͖̱̙̬͖̤͜i̷̗̣͢͠n̯̹̦̻̝͞ḵ̵̵̟͉̟͔̖͞_ in public.” **Anti unzipped his hoodie now, revealing the gaping gash in Jack’s neck along with the several cuts and bruises that lined his torso. 

“̖̲̖͕̻̘̬A̼n̩͙̬̙͔d̡͉͉̪͎ ̝̫o̠̥͎̫̟̬͢ṉ͍͉͔̳̞̟e͚̪̘̜̖̙͓ ̹͍̘̬͔̘̞ḑ̪̥͉̼ḁ͉̖̗̼̗͟y̫̮̼ ̜͕̙̘̱so̧̠̼͓͎͖o̢n̥͈̜͠ͅ,̠̦̣̪̗̣ ̶̬̣̟͚̬͚t͏͓͉̙͚̞h̢̬̜̙̟͚e҉̟̭͕͚͖̬͍y̮̙̬̤̞̠̤͢ ͏̖w̲͉͚̣͕̞͇o̼͔̝̺͔n̞̳̝̕'t̖͚̺̩̤ b͇̘̪̲͇͎e͜ ̴̲̠̗̤̗a͚͖̬̭͓̩b̮̗̞̹͇l̡̫͇̞̰e̬̞ ̱̖͉̤̜̖̝t͖̯̯̗o͡ t̲͟e̹̜̘͜ll͙ ͈̪th͍̲e͇̫͝ ̯̬͖̘̙̗͕di̴͚̪̻f͙͕͘f̣̤̗̘͠ͅe̺̤̱̬͚̘͝r̨͚̬̠e̤̼͍̣n͇̥͇͔ͅc͇̝̠̬̳̗e̜̜̲̲̜ **b̭͓͎̯̜̥͢e̢̡̨̗̼̜̜̟̠t͓͜w͎̖̭̰̤̖̠͜͡ḛ̜͙̭e̷̺̫̮̩͈͕̥ͅn͢͞͏͙̩̲ ̴̢̘̺y͕̼̖̻̭͜͠o͇̰̠͉̭u̪̥̹͟ _a̶ͤͭ̄ͯ͒̒͆̀͊͘͜͝n͑ͫ̊͐ͣ̉ͪͯ̔̆̏͆̿̓ͬ̓ͬ͏͏d̵̢̈́ͮͮ̏͛̆̂̾̔̿ͨ͌͆̋ͥ̂͟͠͡ ̴̧̿̌ͤ̔ͭ̈͛ͤͯͮ̾̓̐̈́́̌͢m̵͌ͬ̈́̃͂̍ͦͩͦ̒͜e̢ͮ͆̾̐͟͠͝.̸̡̨͗͋ͬͩ̉͊ͧ̈́̔͐͜"̸̨ͧ̋͐͋̓ͣ͌̽̀̃́̆̒ͭ̓̌͞_**


End file.
